jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JORGE JOESTAR
December 19, 2017 |pages = 768 896 |isbn = |author = |illustrator = Hirohiko Araki |publisher = JUMP j-BOOKS |medium = Novel }} is a novel written and illustrated by . The cover was drawn by Hirohiko Araki. It was released as part of the special JoJo 25th anniversary project "VS JOJO." After Jonathan's death, his son, George Joestar II (Jorge Joestar) travels with Erina to the Canary Islands in Spain on the island of . There, he pledges his love to Lisa Lisa and eventually grows up to become a World War I Air Pilot. In another story, kid detective Joji Joestar sets out on a bizarre quest to solve a murder in Morioh, which slowly turns into a universe hopping adventure after the island begins moving on its own. Synopsis The odd-numbered chapters of the story tells of how Jorge, Elizabeth, and another girl named Penelope de la Rosa grew up together, eventually leading to Jorge joining the Royal Air Force and marrying Elizabeth. However, this time around their wedding is threatened by a zombie invasion. Along the way he makes new friends, such as Tsukumojuku Kato and Steven Motorize, and gets framed for a murder. The other chapters, however, are another story altogether and considered the true story of the novel. Set in the 20th century after Made In Heaven resets the world exactly thirty-six times, it focuses on kid detective Joji Joestar who, while investigating a recent string of incidents, comes across a boy detective named Tsukumojuku Kato, who has somehow travelled between universes. After he is found dead in Morioh, seemingly by Yoshikage Kiras hands, Joji heads to investigate, and after a strange series of events meets up with the original Giorno Giovanna and Rohan Kishibe. Giorno has survived due to his Stand Gold Experience Requiem nullifying the effects, while Rohan survives by being too preoccupied with his manga to realize Made In Heaven was activated. Along the way, Joji eventually reaches outer space, and meets 36 versions of Kars, each from a different universe, one of which accompanies him back to Earth, all ending in a massive fistfight with Dio Brando as he attempts to become the Holy Corpse and gain unlimited power. New Stands In addition to the Stands from the original manga such as King Crimson and Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, JORGE JOESTAR introduces several new Stands that are all named after foreign (to Japan) films. There are also three new Stand-like abilities that are not truly Stands but have the same power: * are created from repeated trauma to the afflicted's mind and body; they are less controllable than Stands are, and tend to serve a purpose of stopping the user's source of pain. * are forces taken directly from the environment that the user manipulates. * are, as their name implies, abilities that extend beyond time and space. Summary ONE= ONE: Tsukumojuku Jorge Joestar is an eleven year old boy living on with his mother, Erina, and Elizabeth Straizo (also known as Lisa Lisa). Jorge recalls the countless times he's been bullied by his Spaniard classmates, including how they just tried to shove dog waste in his mouth as he was on his way home from school. Luckily, Lisa Lisa was always there to save him and constantly beat up Antonio Torres, the boy who led the gang of bullies. Jorge cries when he returns home and Erina gives him a stern talk. He discovers that Lisa Lisa will be leaving them to go live in Italy with her adopted father Straizo, when she turns twelve. While Jorge refuses to accept it at first, a strong speech from Erina and seeing Lisa Lisa cry for the first time convinces him to be brave. He becomes determined to stand up to his bullies and beat them up on his own. The next morning, Jorge tries to avoid Antonio's gang so he goes to school very early and hides in a storage room. He soon discovers his plan was for naught, as when he goes to class, he is immediately interrogated by Julio, one of his bullies. Antonio was murdered that morning, and Julio was accusing either Jorge or Lisa Lisa to be the suspect because both of them had left their house early, and Lisa Lisa wasn't at school yet. As Julio continues to harass Jorge, their teacher, Mr.Hernandez, enters the room and tells Julio and the other bullies of Jorge to be ashamed of themselves. Julio reveals that Antonio died by being crushed to death, leaving him flat as a sheet of skin with no blood, no muscle, and no bones. Tsukumojuku Kato, Jorge's only Asian classmate, suddenly enters the room. He was a child detective, and had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Declaring that he had already solved the case, he brings out Antonio's "corpse". The sheet of skin was a work of art by Antonio's mother, Maria Torres, who carefully peeled off pieces of her son's skin to make This Year's Antonio. She had been making one a year since Antonio was a baby, and thus his body would adapt to the loss of skin by speeding up his skin cell production three days before Maria's customary skinning day. Jorge ponders whether the real Antonio is still alive and Tsukumojuku opens the door, telling the person standing there to enter. Although the person looked like Antonio, Jorge could tell he was actually dead. Lisa Lisa steps out of Antonio's skin and introduces herself to the class. She says the person who murdered Antonio is nearby, and Lisa Lisa had worn his skin to lure the murderer to the police. Lisa Lisa describes four rules that her classmates must follow in order to stay safe, warning them that they must be home before sundown, and need to stay there with their doors and windows shut until sunrise. Tsukumojuku then states that Lisa Lisa's plan had worked, and the sunlight-hating killer was already in the school. Jorge notices that the hallway had turned dark and gloomy, before spotting Mr. Hernandez close the curtains. Lisa Lisa reveals that since she was a baby, she had special breathing powers like her adopted father and Jorge's father. As Mr. Hernandez clutches the last curtain, he is killed by the sunlight and his body crumbles into dust. Jorge states that Mr. Hernandez had been human while he was with them in class, so he must have been turned into that creature by the murderer of Antonio, who had forced him to close the curtains. Lisa Lisa, Jorge, and Tsukumojuku walk down the hall and are confronted by a man who looks like Antonio, standing on the ceiling. The man's name is Alejandro Torres, and he asks if they've seen his son. Alejandro had already eaten Antonio in the morning but then heard he went to school afterwards. Lisa Lisa argues with the man and he decides to kill her, but is destroyed by Lisa Lisa's Indigo Blue Overdrive. As an attempt to be brave, Jorge unexpectedly runs in front of her at that moment to Lisa Lisa's surprise, and is also knocked out by the attack. Jorge wakes up the next morning on his bed and talks to Straizo, who explains that the remains of Antonio and Alejandro had been cleaned up, and other monsters on the island were destroyed. Jorge asks if he has a power like Lisa Lisa's, but realizes he doesn't want it because he would be too scared to fight. Straizo cheers him up, and says he was brave enough to act in the fight against Alejandro. Tsukumojuku soon comes to visit Jorge and the two become best friends. Tsukumojuku talks about how he had a Beyond, but it abandoned him. Jorge just thinks he's delusional. When it is time for Lisa Lisa to leave, she jokes about marrying Jorge and they both say they love each other. For the next four years, Tsukumojuku and Jorge go on detective adventures and solve many mysteries. When he turns 15, Tsukumojuku has to go back to Japan and Jorge cries a lot about being alone. Jorge declares that he would come to Japan in the future and they could go solve more mysteries. However, two months later, the boat Tsukumojuku had left on is found at the bottom of the sea by the army. |-| Chapter 2= Chapter 2: Nishi Akatsuki Joji Joestar lives in Nishi Akatsuki in 2012, in an alternative universe to Jorge where the entire world is one continent named Panlandia, similar to Panchea. He's just finished solving 15 locked room murders and caught two serial killers. Joji realises the 15 murders are laid out in a grid pattern, with one space left blank. He comes to the conclusion that all the murders were set up by one person and heads off to investigate the blank space, where he finds a house on fire. Joji discovers the house is filled with sea water, and someone is trapped inside. Joji rescues him and discovers the mans name is Tsukumojuku Kato. The last thing he remembers is spotting the coast of Florida. Even stranger, the family who owned the house share the same last name and address as him. Tsuku is deeply confused by his situation. Joji brings Tsuku to hospital and explains the history of their world. Tsuku realises the Bermuda Triangle in his world is right on top of Japan in Jojis. He believes he was summoned by someone. Joji and Tsuku compare their locked room cases. In Tsukus world, he and Jorge caught the Locked Room Maestro, Javier Cortez, who appeared in people's dreams as a clown and tortured them until they snapped. Javier was only caught after a young girl with a pathological fear of clowns told her parents about him, and he was beaten to death by police. Joji decides to follow up on the dream angle and offhandedly mentions a mission to Mars. Tsuku believes Javiers dream powers were caused by trauma, such as how Antonios mothers skin peeling gave him the ability to molt. Tsuku also mentions how he brought Antonios skin with him, but it's now gone missing. He then goes on to explain how he believes 'Beyond' is preparing Jorge and Joji for a greater purpose. Not long after, Joji gets a call from his policeman friend, revealing all the killers saw a man named Kira Yoshikage in their dreams who told them to warn Joji not to come to Morioh, or he'd kill him. Tsuku and Joji part ways, and he heads off to Manhatten Island, one of the three tips of the Bermuda Triangle. The next day, his corpse is found in Morioh. Furious, Joji heads to Morioh to solve Tsukus murder. |-| THREE= THREE: Wounds Jorge has taken up reading since Tsukumojuku disappeared. Erina hires the girl who cracked the locked room cases, Penelope De La Roza, to tutor him. One day, at 1:30 in the morning, Penelope comes running to Jorge, yelling about how Javier is back and how he tried to kill her mother in a locked room. She believes he's returned due to seeing a clown appear in the room as she burst in. Jorge brings Penelope to Erina, only to find that the door is locked and a clown is apparently inside. As Jorge breaks in and sees the clown, the door locks behind him. Luckily, the clown doesn't harm them, and Jorge quickly realises that, similar to Antonio and Javier, Penelope's trauma has led to her gaining a mysterious power to create locked rooms around people. Jorge helps Penelope control her power, which he dubs a Wound, for a while, until Penelope asks him to follow her to work. On the way, they meet Edvard Noriega, her ex boyfriend. Edvard seems terrified about something called "The Mothman" which he saw at the end of his bed. Penelope refuses to believe him, and furiously creates a locked room out of the gravel. As Edvard yells for help, Jorge breaks into the room to see him hanging from a grass rope, which quickly happens to Jorge too. Jorge manages to break the room by carving "MURDER" into his chest, so the police can't call it a suicide. At the doctors, Jorge is told the mark is permanent. Lisa Lisa and Penelope meet and Lisa Lisa asks the doctor about The Mothman, who a lot of people, including the doctor, are seeing in their rooms. Apparently he was told to "Close your eyes, lie down and think about tomorrow". Lisa Lisa tells him to lock his doors and hide. At the Joestar house, Straits and Erina tell Jorge and Penelope the story of what happened to Jonathan and how ever since Dios defeat, zombies have been appearing in many places, including La Palma. Lisa Lisa questions Erina about something she brought with her while in the coffin, which Erina reveals to be Jonathan's decapitated head. Jorge mentions that, for the first time, he's scared of his mother. |-| Chapter 4= Chapter 4: Morioh Joji arrives in Morioh with a feeling of deja vu. It's election season between Kumoi Takumi and Shishimura Denta. After exploring town, he heads to the Arrow Cross House to check the body. The buildings owner, Rohan Kishibe, brings Joji up to the house, but when Joji refers to him as "Kishibe-sensei", Rohan uses Heavens Door to force him to call him "Rohan", though since Joji can't see Stands, he just feels strange. Rohan tells the story of Arrow Cross, and how it seemingly appeared out of nowhere, without any permits and somehow removing the old house, Cube House, without anyone noticing. Rohan reveals two other detectives were murdered before Joji arrived as well, being arranged to resemble a Japanese folk tale. Rohan brings Joji in and shows him around, before revealing the crime scene: Tsukumojuku was tied to a large stuffed bear and had his throat slit. Joji realises the bear was a polar bear. Rohan mentions how he somehow fell asleep in the wrong bedroom, despite both rooms being reversed mirror images of each other. He also reveals he has a guest over, a girl with amnesia named Sugimoto Reimi. Joji then reveals the polar bear was already in the room when Rohan went to sleep. After clipping the brown fur off the bear, Rohan is shocked to discover the bear is now invisible due to the sunlight and the room being completely white. Joji also realises the location of the three detective murders on Moriohs map lines up with the Bermuda Triangle on a world map. Rohan explains Stands to Joji, and how anyone in town could have used a long range power to kill Tsuku. He then points out that he looked in the sunroom at night and saw no bear, meaning the killer would have no time to move the bear in. When Joji tries to ask about Kira, he finds himself unable to speak. Rohan reveals he used Heavens Door to stop Joji saying Kiras name, or Bites The Dust would activate. Just then, the doorbell rings. Rohan laments that some "pains in his ass" are back and asks Joji to get rid of them. As Rohan leaves the room, he tells Reimi to leave, but Joji doesn't see anyone else. Joji heads outside and meets three boys. When the smallest asks why he's in Arrow Cross, Joji says Rohan let him in, prompting an angry response from one of the larger boys, who grabs him by the neck with his Stand and reveals Rohan's been missing for two weeks. Joji realises they can't see Rohan but can see Reimi, even though for him it's the opposite. As the boy accuses him of being Kira, he vanishes, prompting the other large boy to threaten Joji. As he winds up, Joji realises Fukashigi and Rohan were placed under Arrow Cross by Reimi in a vacuum to avoid Bites The Dust destroying them, and that the reason he can't see her is because she's a Stand with no master, capable of moving Arrow Cross. Rohans ghost (?) uses Heavens Door on Joji so he can see Stands. The boys introduce themselves and their Stands: Muryotaisu Nijimura and Grand Blue, three dolphins, Fukashigi Nijimura and NYPD Blue, a detective and a "New Yorker to the core", and Kouji Hirose and Blue Thunder, a propeller on his head he uses to fly. Joji has Rohan let the boys see astral projections so they can see Rohan again and has Reimi rotate the house, revealing the reason Rohan couldn't see the bear was because the house was the wrong way around. On top of that, Arrow Cross is Cube House, just with extra rooms, meaning Reimi evolved somehow. At that point, Arrow Cross begins shaking. As it turns out, Morioh has split off from the mainland and the house has become a compass as it begins floating across the sea. Rohan then reveals Jojis book was listed as a forgery and his true life-Jorge Joestars-is also in him. |-| FIVE= FIVE: The Box Erina brings Jorge and Lisa Lisa into the basement to see Jonathan’s head. Jorge is surprised to see it in surprisingly good condition despite being off his body. Erina begins to tell the children what happened after her husbands death. After the cruise ship explosion, Erina opens the lid of the coffin in an attempt to row back to the ship, only for Dio to grab her hand and reveal he has taken Jonathan’s body. He threatens Lisa Lisa’s life unless Erina lets him feed off her blood. After feeding off her, Dio spends the night screaming in agony about “the way to heaven” and attempting to fuse with the body. The next morning, he brings Erina fish to keep her alive and make more blood for him. She attempts to trick him into the second compartment to trap him, but Dio sees right through it and threatens her. Dio traps Erina in the compartment and brings her a bird. Erina realises Dio must have a strange power, as he is able to catch and cook a bird without moving from his position. Dio verbally and physically abuses Erina for hours, accusing her of killing Jonathan and somehow pulling her into the water without using his hands. Eventually, Erina falls completely under his control. This torture leads Erina to speculate that Dio is once again attempting to punish Jonathan and that he has hidden Jonathan’s head under the water so he can see everything. After Dio insults her again, Erina fights back, leading to him throwing her underwater again. Erina swims away and eventually finds Jonathan’s head under a pile of debris. She is shocked at its condition, expecting him to have become a zombie. Dio finds Erina and grabs her, yelling “Do you want your husband to eat you?”, but suddenly notices how fresh his head is. Before he can destroy it, Erina uses a piece of wood to cut her wrists, forcing Dio to save her by transferring blood back into her. Dio tells her that “blood is power” and that her survival is required for him to reach heaven. That night, Erina hides Dio in the bottom compartment and, when rescued by a ship, has them weigh the coffin down. Erina reveals that as long as Jonathan’s body is alive, his head is too, and that she wants to bring him back. As they go upstairs, Penelope tells them that La Palmas church has burnt down along with 70 people, all of them witnesses to The Mothman, along with drawings of him made with ash. After this event, the family and Penelope return to England as Dios statement of ‘blood is power’ is repeated. |-| Chapter 6= Chapter 6: The Island |-| SEVEN= SEVEN: Airplanes |-| Chapter 8= Chapter 8: Nero Nero Island |-| NINE= NINE: Cliff |-| Chapter 10= Chapter 10: The H.G. Wells |-| ELEVEN= ELEVEN: Gremlin |-| Chapter 12= Chapter 12: Rhinoceros Beetle |-| THIRTEEN= THIRTEEN: The Enemy |-| Chapter 14= Chapter 14: Desolation Row |-| FIFTEEN= FIFTEEN: Beyond |-| Chapter 16= Chapter 16: Beyond II Characters Main Characters * : Otherwise known as George Joestar II. His story remains the same, although he grows up on the Spanish island of La Palma, and thus goes by the name "Jorge" instead of "George". * : Joji is a 15-year old detective, and though of British descent, he was adopted by a Japanese family and thus lives in Japan. He goes to Morioh to investigate a murder, only to be thrown into the plot. He has only ever appeared in the 35th and 36th universe resets, which is how he becomes entwined in the narrative as a relevant character. * : Jorge's best friend, also 15. Somehow travels between dimensions to Jojis world. Later becomes a teleporting ghost who abruptly appears at certain points to take Jorge and Joji to various locations, such as a spaceship. * Kars: In every iteration of reality, Joseph Joestar has beaten Kars who was thought to wander in space for all eternity, but ends up landing on Mars. When Made In Heaven resets reality, Kars is immune as he is not on Earth, resulting in a total of 36 Kars ending up on Mars. The original Kars comes to assist Joji at some point of the story and becomes a close ally in the form of a guardian figure. Noticeably, his eyes are blue, not red or gold, and it becomes a defining trait. He has seen the worth in humanity as well, and because of this has finally sided with it. Jorge speaks to him humbly, calling him "Mr. Kars" or "Kars-''senpai''". He "remembers" Stands, and has the ability to steal another person's Stand if he chooses to. Most Stands that he steals will have "Ultimate" added to their name; Stands that fit this description include U-Boat Ultimate, Dune Ultimate, , , , , and . * Giorno Giovanna: The original Giorno finds and meets the original Rohan and asks for Joji's help to track down Diavolo. There is also another Giorno, very likely the one for the alternate universe Passione that is met, that has been possessed by Diavolo. * Rohan Kishibe: The original Rohan. He's the one who called in about the murder in Morioh, which Kato reports about and is how Joji ends up there. In a relationship with Reimi, somehow. Rohan escapes the effects of Made In Heaven by being so focused on his manga that he does not realize the world is changing around him. * Yoshikage Kira: Seems to have the image of the Dead Man's Questions Kira, coming with Killer Queen post-Arrow. Nonchalant, but once again obsessed with hands. On the 36th iteration, Killer Queen is coaxed over and stolen by Kars, and Kira becomes a bomb. Allies * Lisa Lisa: Only for Jorge Joestar's universe, known as in JORGE JOESTAR. * Straizo: Also only for Jorge Joestar's universe. * : Original character. Grown up with Jorge, she has both a "Wound" with no given name and a "Beyond" named . The Wound hangs people within closed doors, and Cube House functions similar to Burning Down the House but can escape time and space. She has nightmares about clowns regularly, which her Wound looks like. * Jonathan Joestar: There are two versions of Jonathan Joestar in the story. The first is Jorge's father, the original Jonathan Joestar. His head was kept by Erina and is implied to still be alive. He is brought back to life and obtains DIO's Stand The Passion. The other is an ancestor of Joji Joestar going back six generations who died while stopping his adoptive brother Dio Brando from committing a train robbery. * Erina Joestar: There are also two versions of Erina. The first is the original Erina, who cares for Lisa Lisa, Jorge, and Penelope on La Palma. The other is again Joji's ancestor. * : Original character. Becomes Jorge's friend. Has a Wound that allows him to sprout wings and fly. Really likes planes. * : Original character. Stevens sister, who becomes friends with Jorge after he jumps off a cliff to try and save her. * : Original character. Another member of the Motorize family. Engaged to William Cardinal. * : Based on the historical figure . Another of Jorge's friends. Really likes cars. * Reimi Sugimoto: In JORGE JOESTAR, Reimi is alive, and is a Stand. Despite this, she also has a Stand, , which functions as a time travelling tesseract. * Aya Tsuji: An alternate universe incarnation. Her Stand has the same abilities but is named . * : An alternate universe incarnation of Koichi Hirose. His Stand is a head propeller. * : An alternate universe incarnation of Okuyasu Nijimura. His Stand summons three somewhat disobedient dolphins named , , and . They can swim at fast speeds. * : An alternate universe incarnation of Keicho Nijimura. His Stand takes the form of a reliable 30-year old police officer from New York. * : Alternate universe Shigekiyo Yangu. His Stand , as it names suggests, controls stray dogs. * Bruno Bucciarati: Alternate universe. His Stand is now named and is a feminine form of Sticky Fingers that relies on needle and thread rather than zippers. * Leone Abbacchio: Alternate universe. His Stand is , which can take memories in the form of video tapes, akin to Whitesnake, and use them to become similar to Moody Blues for up to 24 hours. * Guido Mista: Alternate universe. His Stand is the same as Sex Pistols, but is now instead made up of transgender volleyball players, each with their own uniforms and commands. * Narancia Ghirga: Alternative universe. His Stand The English fan translation of JORGE JOESTAR refers to this Stand by the name " ", after the film. The original Japanese text does not feature the Latin text "Das Boot", unlike the other new Stands named after films whose titles differ greatly between the Japanese and English titles. is shaped like a submarine and can swim through bodies to cause internal damage with bullets and missiles. He can summon a fleet of rather small submarines, or combine them into one large entity capable of taking a few people inside. * Pannacotta Fugo: Alternative universe. His Stand isn't shown or referred to at all. * : Alternate universe version who is also an astronaut. He has a "Bound" named which allows him to control and turn into sand at will. * : Alternate universe version of Pocoloco. He is a black youth and also an astronaut. His Stand is a group of semi-robotic humans that will do whatever it takes to complete a mission. Enemies * Dio Brando: Several, in fact: ** Phantom Blood Dio, who became the Ultimate Lifeform and then a monster. He can be considered the main villain. His Stand allows him to predict his opponents' actions. It should be noted that, while DIO has The Passion, he still maintains The World, albeit with the ability to stop time for up to an hour, as opposed to his previous limit of 9 seconds. He also has a Beyond resembling the Holy Corpse, which he later attempts to fuse with. ** A fake DIO that appears in one iteration of Stardust Crusaders, made of half of Dios soul and Giorno's body. ** Joji Joestar-universe Dio who went insane after seeing his step-brother Jonathan die in the train robbery. * Enrico Pucci: Became an astronaut in this universe. Starts as an ally but slowly turns evil. His Stand is Whitesnake when he first appears in the story, and later evolves into Made In Heaven, but it is eventually stolen by Kars and transformed into Made In Heaven Requiem. * Diavolo: There are just as many Diavolos as there are Kars, but only the ones that completely disengaged from Doppio survived their arc. Only two or three are known: the original Diavolo (who is still in his cycle of unending deaths from Gold Experience Requiem), a Diavolo whom split from Doppio to possess Giorno, and a Diavolo that Joji Joestar's universe's Passione is pursuing. It's unknown if the latter two are one in the same, or if they are connected to the alternate universe Giorno that also exists. * Doppio: Specifically, the one from the Diavolo-possessing-Giorno timeline. He has an unnamed Stand that allows him to transform any object into a phone. Rohan attempts to use Heaven's Door on him, only to read gibberish. * Funny Valentine: There are two Funny Valentines in JORGE JOESTAR. One of them is the original Funny Valentine, whose Stand is Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. There is a second, older, Funny Valentine who has the Stand , which allows him to fly. Both were Presidents of the United States. * : The son of the second Funny Valentine listed above. He is an astronaut and is 50 years old. His Stand , allows him to teleport from location to location and through dimensions. * : The Funniest is Funnier's son, and Funny's grandson. His Stand is , however he is not immune to being destroyed if he comes in contact with an alternate version of himself. * : Alternate universe version of Cioccolata who has a cornrow hairstyle. He is a former doctor, and is involved in drug trafficking in the United States and terrorism. His Stand is similar to Green Day in appearance but is never seen in action. * : Alternate universe version of Secco who is dressed in bondage gear. He has a history of psychiatric hospitalization, with Cioccolata as his attending physician. His Stand , is in the shape of a giant human face with its eyes on disembodied hands that have their thumbs jabbed into its bleeding sockets, and can hide things from a certain vantage point. * : Alternate universe version of Prosciutto. Strangely, the rest of La Squadra di Esecuzione never shows up. Prosciutto is one of Cioccolata's assistants. His Stand is the same as The Grateful Dead but with a cyclone/spiral themed appearance instead of eyes. * , real name : An original character; A boy on La Palma who teases Jorge when he is growing up. He possesses a Wound that causes all of his skin to molt at once, creating new versions of himself. Later becomes a major antagonist. * , real name : A man who had been in the railroad business in England but went bankrupt, and washed up at La Palma. He becomes a zombie and eats his son, Antonio. * : A high school student who wants to become a mystery writer. He is actually the culprit behind the 15 closed room murders on La Palma. Javier's Wound allows him to enter the dreams of other people where he kills them. * : Original character. Engaged to Darlington and a commanding officer in the Air Force, he despises Jorge and is generally agreed by most if not all of the characters to be an insufferable tool. Events With the information above in mind, the following scenarios also take place: *The 36 Kars living on Mars are presumably the 36 souls of sinners that DIO required for his plan to reach Heaven. When Jorge draws a picture of Kars on his stomach, they form a bridge to reach the Dio described below. *The DIO of Part 3 was not the real Dio Brando; Phantom Blood Dio Brando becomes the Ultimate Life Form, gaining the Stand "The Passion", which resembles Jesus Christ. The Passion has the ability to predict his opponents' attacks. **The corpse parts of Steel Ball Run are of his or another Dio's corpse, which Jonathan Joestar soon combines with after being resurrected and also gains "The Passion". *Morioh and Passione's island headquarters both suddenly sprout legs from their foundations and split from the mainland, walking the Earth. They eventually encounter one another, which is how the heroes are able to meet one another. Later we learn the same has happened to England and Manhatten Island. *One version of Giorno Giovanna is now host to Diavolo as an alternate personality, as that Diavolo was a renegade Stand in similar vein to Anubis. As a result, the Doppio from that universe became a separate entity with his own Stand, one capable of transforming objects into telephones (which, according to pictures, is no different from what Universe J's Doppio did to communicate with Diavolo). It's unknown if he remained Passione's underboss in that universe or was replaced by the Diavolo-possessed Giorno. *Out of the 36 Diavolos, only two seem to survive: the above Diavolo, and the Universe J-Diavolo, who continues to die from the effects of Gold Experience Requiem through the resets. Supposedly, others exist, but due to King Crimson, only the Diavolos that never split from Doppio suffer the endless fate. Trivia * As Erina and George II move to the Canary Islands, he is renamed "Jorge", the Spanish equivalent of "George", despite its completely different pronunciation in Spanish (xoɾxe; "Hor-hay"). * As far as ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''as a series goes, the ''JORGE JOESTAR ''novel is considered the most disconnected from the events of the canon, with its own exclusive plot elements and characteristics. Gallery JorgeJoestarBck.png|The backside of the book Muryotaisu Nijimura and Grand Bleu.jpeg|Muryotaisu Nijimura and Grand Bleu Fukashigi Nijimura and N.Y.P.D Blue|Fukashigi Nijimura and N.Y.P.D Blue Jorge-worldpassion.jpg|Dio's Passion and The World Jorge-kingcrimsom.jpg|Diavolo and King Crimson Jorge-stepmom.jpg|Bruno and Stepmom Jorge-videodrome.jpg|Abbacchio and Videodrome Jorge-uboat.jpg|U-Boat Jorge-ironladies.jpg|Iron Ladies Jorge-evildead.jpg|Secco and Evil Dead Jorge-blob.jpg|Cioccolata and Blob Jorge-dune.jpg|Soundman and his bound, Dune Jorge-funnyd4c.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C Jorge-ger.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem Jorge-singing.jpg|Funny Valentine and Singin' in the Rain Jorge-rearwindow.jpg|Funnier Valentine and his Stand Rear Window Jorge-rightstuff.jpg|Pocoloco and Right Stuff Jorge-ultimateworld.jpg|Kars and The World Ultimate Jorge-SoundmanBound.jpg|Kars and Dune Ultimate Jorge-ultimatewhitesnake.jpg|Kars and Whitesnake Ultimate Jorge-cmoonultimate.jpg|Kars and C Moon Ultimate Requiem Jorge-ultimatemih.jpg|Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem Jorge-d4cultimate.jpg|Kars and Ultimate D4C Translation notes References *VS JOJO *JORGE JOESTAR JUMP j-BOOKS Site Navigation Category:Light Novels